omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvis (Xenoblade Chronicles)
|-|Alvis= |-|The Monado= Character Synopsis Alvis 'is vital character in Xenoblade Chronicles, being first introduced in the Makna Forest when he encounters Shulk by the river. It's revealed that Alvis can perfectly wield The Monado and has an intrinsic linkage to the mysterious blade. He pretended to be a Homs employed by the High Entia royal family as a divine seer. However, as the game goes on, the nature of Alvis is steadily revealed and his seemingly human exterior begins the crack. At the end of the game, we finally learn the truth and it's revealed that Alvis is in fact The Monado itself, and was responsible for creating Xenoblade's entire world from scratch Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B, likely 2-A ''' '''Verse: '''Xenoblade Chronicles '''Name: '''Alvis '''Gender: '''None, although it's avatars are male '''Age: '''Primordial (Has no true beginning or end as stated by himself. Existed before the existence of memory space or any form of life) '''Classification: '''The True Monado, The Creator of All Things, Administrative Computer '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Created the entirety of Xenoblade Chronicles and the original Memory Space), Fate Manipulation (Created the very "Passage of Fate", which is an underlying concept that governs all of reality), Energy Manipulation (Ether is a source that derives from Alvis themselves, being the force that intertwined with all everything that exists), Space-Time Manipulation (The Monado can disrupt the fabric of space and time when used. The Passage of Fate governs space and time, with said power being derivative of Alvis), Existence Erasure (Scales to Shulk, who through The Monado could erase all gods from reality and allow humans to write their own path), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Zanza has shown that through the Monado, beings can create entire realms. Alvis should be able to replicate this given he is The True Monado), Black Hole Manipulation (Similarly to Zanza, Alvis is can likely create black holes), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a past and future, even being stated to lack a beginning or end according to himself), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 9; Alvis is independent of and exists beyond the cycle of life and death), Barrier Creation (Able to create barriers that product Alivs from attacks, even entities as powerful as Zanza can't broke them with ease), Healing (Various techniques allow Alvis to heal himself whether it's from a minor injury or a major one), Power Nullification (Alvis is able to remove buffs from his opponents and was able to completely nullify Telethia's mind reading ability in addition to Zanza's ability to block out Alvis's future sight), One Hit Kill (Divine Protect), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis (Paralysis Gem), Absorption (Via HP Steal), Fire Manipulation (Blaze Attack Gem), Ice Manipulation (Chill Attack gem), Poison Manipulation (Poison Attack), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical forms), Damage Boost and Power Bestowal (Via Monado Enchant), Power Nullification (Via Monado Purge), Paralysis Inducement (Monado Purge paralyzes the target), Statistics Reduction (Via Light Heal and Aura Heal Gem), Perception Manipulation (Can dull his targets perceptions with Monado purge), Probability Manipulation (Via Weapon Power Gem), Limited Empathic Manipulation (via Shadow Eye), Shockwave Generation (Via Stream Edge) *Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession (One who wields the monado loses control over both their body and mind. Alvis has a natural resistance to this), Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Not effected by "The Passage of Fate" nor can he effected by control over it by Zanza), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these abilities when equipped) '''Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(The true god of Xenoblade Chronicles, having been the divine being who created The Conduit, which can cause Space-Time Transitions, that effected all universes, parallel and non-parallel. Exists in Far Flung Dimension and draws power from The Conduit perpetually. Superior to Zanza and Shulk , both of which use derivatives of it's power in the form of The Monado, with the former being described as being one with the "Passage of Fate" and did such feat through connecting two Monados under his power) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Created and is one with Ether, the underlying source of all creation in the multiverse. Exists across the entire multiverse and is shown to be outside the multiverse as well. Beings such as Zanza can achieve omnipresence through connecting with two monados) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ '(Created sources of power that are capable of effecting all universes both parallel and non-parallel in nature. Can draw power from this same source and beings who also create entire multiverses such as memory space) 'Durability: Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive entire Space-Time Transitions on the scale of all universes both parallel and non-parallel) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Lacks a physical form and endlessely draws energy from The Conduit of it's creation) 'Range: Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ '(Scales to Zanza, who is able to recreate the multiverse many times. In addition to completely warp it on a similar scale) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows absolutely everything there is to know within a given universe without any falter in knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''Alvis is extremely loyal to his wielder and is humble in personality Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''All Monados '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: */'Buster:' Powerful attack with a larger blade. Deals double the damage to Mechon and Machina. *'機' /'Enchant:' Strengthens the weapons of the party. Allows normal weapons to damage Mechon. *'盾' /'Shield:' Generates a barrier that protects the party from enemy talent arts of the same level or lower. *'疾 '/'Speed:' Gives the target a greater chance to dodge physical attacks. *'破' /'Purge:' Ranged ether blast that inflicts Aura Seal and nullifies Spike effects. *'鎧' /'Armour:' Reduces physical and ether damage taken. Percentage (30%-75%) depends on this Art's level. *'轟 /Cyclone:' Damages all enemies around the user and inflicts topple on enemies suffering from break. *'喰' /'Eater:' strips away enemy buffs and causes bleed damage in a frontal cone. *'Slit Edge:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's side will reduce Physical Defence *'Back Slash:' Damages single target. Attacking the target's back will cause double damage (also generates aggro) *'Light Heal:' Restores HP *'Shaker Edge' Damages single target, Dazes if target is Toppled *'Air Slash:' Damage and inflict Break on a single target. A side hit may inflict Slow *'Shadow Eye:' Reduces aggro and increases damage of next physical arts *'Battle Soul:' Sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill a portion of his talent gauge *'Stream Edge' Damages multiple enemies in front of Shulk, inflicts Break and fills talent gauge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Xeno Series Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Fate Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorbers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Shockwave Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2